White Cross, Black Tears
by puufic
Summary: Uryuu finds out about his true parentage and he goes to search the one person who brought him to the world. Kuchiki Eldels intervene. What do they have to do with the Quincy? Can Ryuken finally find peace? Ichi/Ishi, Ryu/Oc, and some Bya/Ren. A bit of AU, don't ya think?
1. Prologue

Ok, Now it official. Something is wrong with me. A strange than ever plot bunny started to run around. And this is the result. I usually ship ByaRen, and I have no idea what this is about. Just writing this prologue, to see if anyone is interested such a strange AU. This is Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Ryuken/Kuchiki Akarui (Oc), story and some Kuchiki Byakuya/Abarai Renji in the side. Honestly why am I even listening my bunny?

* * *

**White cross, black tears**

**Chapter 1**

17 years ago…

Gentle touches, kisses shared a joy of the mere matter that you can caress the flesh of the one you truly love. Fingers ghosted the white flesh of thighs, lips traced fine line of the man's spine beneath him. They had their secret time now. Soon they would be separated again, until they would have time to be together again. They made love, slowly, passionately, their breathing shallow of the intoxicating movements and pleasure they brought. The explosion of white between them, the other spilling his essence inside. In the morning they would separate, both to their own worlds. If time would give them, they would meet soon again.

The young man, who had brown hair, wore perfectly white clothing and a pair of glasses was known to be a happy, smart and loyal man. He waited the day he would be able to spend more than few hours of those mesmerizing moments with his lover. He waited, days, weeks, and then months. No word from his precious raven haired lover was heard. Then it came, the special knock on the door of his small bachelor apartment. When he opened the door, he saw nothing at first. There was no man behind it, no lover, nothing until he heard a sound on the ground. A woven basket of fine Chesnutt tree sat the on his door step. The man in white lifted it, noticing the weight and he peeked inside. His eyes widened in recognition.

A child, glad in the finest silk one could produce. A child with the blackest hair and bluest eyes looked at him. The child had features so sharp and as recognizable as his lovers and as his own. Ishida Ryuken stared at the bundle of joy and the fear grew in his heart. It had happened, his beloved had given him this gift and it had cost the man's freedom. Their relationship had been something forbidden and his lover baring a child for him unforgivable. Ryuken knew that his beloved one was now being punished and he could nothing to save him. But someone from the raven's family was in their side because this child was here. He knew that who ever that had brought this child here could not have been his lover Akarui. He was either dead or locket in the blackest hole that family could find.

Silently he brought the child inside the house. He lifted the child from the basket and looked at him. The infant squealed and then quieted. The silk had embroidery _Ishida-Kuchiki Uryuu _and the Kuchiki crest. Ryuken shivered. He cradled the infant and cried. He wowed that he would never feel anything towards anyone, no one else than Akarui could bring anything to his heart. He would raise this child, but ne knew that the little boy would always remind him of the one person he vowed to love. Ryuken knew that he would hate this child whom had destroyed his life as he had come to know it. And he would implant that hate in this child as well. And he would implant the hatred towards the Kuchiki Clan the most.

* * *

AN2: Ok, I hope someone ends up reading this and review to let me know should I continue or not.


	2. Chapter 1

AN; Slight changes to this chapter. Thank you very much for the reviews you have already given. This story is definitely very OOC, so I am sorry if some of these characters sounds very strange to you. Ryuken is totally off character. So sorry for that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

During the years Ryuken had done everything he could to disguise Uryuu as a normal human child. No one should now that Uryuu was half Quincy and half Shinigami. He had married a woman who resembled Akarui and they had raised Uryuu together and they had been happy. Ryuken had been pleased how well she had adapted herself in the situation at hand. She had never questioned Ryuken about Uryuu and had happily raised the child as her own. They had a good marriage, they were friends rather than lovers as Ryuken could never bring himself to dishonor the memory of his lover. He had loved his wife in a platonic way, and she had been a good friend and a kind mother to his son, never questioning about who had given birth to Uryuu. She had unfortunately passed away due an illness when the little boy had been young. It had hurt Ryuken and he had become even more closed than before. Her passing away meant that Uryuu was solemnly Ryuken's responsibility.

He tried his very best, they had a nice home and they were wealthy enough, but Ryuken could never forget the pain in his heart. The older Uryuu grew up the more he looked like his birth parent. The relationship between father and son had changed during the years from loving to a cold one and Ryuken regretted having a wrong approach on raising his son alone. He wished he could change back time and be again the more loving and doting father like he should have been. This boy was created by him and his lover, and he should have treated his son more as the gift he was and not as a reminder of painful separation of two people in love. Uryuu was all he had left from him. All he had taught was hatred towards shinigami. Even that teaching had not been gotten to Uryuu's thick head as Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami, was now one of his son's closest friends. Ruyken was afraid that the orange haired offspring of Kurosaki Isshin was becoming more that a friend to Uryuu but there was little he could do. Uryuu had become friends with other shinigami in Soul Society as well. The younger Ishida had gotten too close with the secret he had been holding so long and it would be inevitable for the young man to find it out. Ryuken was ready for it. He was going to tell his son who he really was as soon as it was necessary. Before that the elder Ishida would mourn for a moment.

Ryuken sighed and looked outside of his bedroom window. He should have been working that day but he was too caught in his memories and being too depressed to go, so he had called himself sick. Today was exactly 18 years since he had last seen his lover and the memories were still fresh in his mind. Ryuken could almost see Akarui standing there in front of him, smiling at him with his blue eyes sparkling. Talking to him with his soothing voice encouraging Ryuken with his studies. The raven haired man would gently caress his cheek and kiss him. Ryuken smiled and touched the ghostly image his mind played in front of him only to realize there was no-one in front of him. Silently and defeated he left the window and went to his closet. He opened it and pulled the wooden basket that had carried Uryuu to him. He pulled the small silken yukata from the basket, the very item Uryuu had worn when he was brought to him. It was to only thing he knew that was surely made by Akarui himself and the last item he could possess from his lover. Ryuken sighed again, lay on the bed and touched the embroidery that revealed the name of their child. He removed his glasses and let himself fall to the forbidden memories. He felt wetness in the corners of his eyes, surprising himself how his cold demeanor was crumbling. He cried for the first time in years. Then he was lost to his memories again.

Uryuu had arrived home from school. Today he was earlier home than he usually would. After school he would normally spend time with either Yasutora Sado or Kurosaki Ichigo and go to Urahara Shoten to see what was happening around the strange man called Urahara Kisuke. Uryuu was still studying at his high school, being a senior in Karakura High. He was in the school cousel, a matter he was very proud himself. He hoped that his father would be proud of it too. He was currently living with his father Ishida Ryuken, who usually was rarely home and kept his distance from him as always. To Uryuu it felt like the elder Ishida hated to even look at him or being even near him. After his mother died the man had completely closed up. The man probably missed her. When Uryuu had once asked about the reason for his father never even trying to be close to him the white haired man had simply told him. _"Because you look like the person who gave birth to you." _ This had hurt Uryuu a lot, and he hoped that there would be a way to reconcile with his father. The truth was that he did not really hate his father as a person, the man was a good provider and in general a good man, but he was just emotionless. Uryuu just hated how he looked others with his cold eyes, never giving any good reasons for his actions. Uryuu had a faint memory of his father being happier and more comfortable with him, but those times were long gone and it was when his mother was still alive. Sometimes he hoped that he could see some sort of emotion from his father. With a sigh he opened the door to his house.

The house was spacious, having rooms more that they needed. But that was so they could keep their distance. It was clean and in perfect order, but that was the Quincy side in them. Everything was white, the furniture, and the cushions even book covers where white. Uryuu loved the color; it was pure and strangely comforting. The quietness of the house at this time of the day was something that Uryuu had become used to. His father was working long days at the hospital just to avoid him. It disturbed the young man how much his father despised him. What ever he would do the man would find something negative about it. Usually the white haired man had something to say about shinigami, especially those who seemed to be in higher pedestal. It was obvious how much Ryuken hated that him and Kurosaki where now getting along after all the battles and things that had happened. _Shinigami are nothing but trouble, Kurosaki is going to bring you pain. Make sure you keep yourself separated from them, especially that small woman; she belongs to those who are the worst. They will take away what means the worlds to you and shatter your soul._ Uryuu could hear his father's words ringing in his ears. He could not understand how it was possible his father saying these things. The man did not even have connections to shinigami.

Uryuu's musing was disturbed when he heard a creek. There was someone in the house. Silently he walked around in the house already having his bow and arrows in reach in case there would be more trouble. When he climbed upstairs he heard the noise. It was now more like someone was sobbing quietly. The creek must have come from a bed when someone would sit on it. The sound came from his father's bedroom. Uryuu was shocked. His father was never home at this time of the day. Curiosity how ever got to him and dismembering his weaponry the young man walked toward Ryuken's bedroom.

The door was slightly open and Uryuu could see the older Ishida lying on his bed face towards the door, holding a cloth that looked like silk. Ryuken's glasses were on the bedside table and the man's eyes were closed. Tears were rolling from the man's eyes to the bed cover. Uryuu could hear him speak; it looked like the man was talking to the piece of cloth. Had his father finally lost his marbles and was becoming insane? Then he heard them, the words that shocked Uryuu.

"I made a mistake. I made him like that. He is a cold young man now, because of me, but I cannot help it. I hate them; I hate them so much for taking you away from me. He looks so much like us. He has your hair, your eyes. But his face is like mine. His emotions are like mine. It feels that sometimes it is you looking at me, mocking at me how poorly I have done raising our son. I wish that time could be reversed enough so I could have saved you from your family. So our son could have been raised by you and Uryuu would have become more like you, so cheerful, so full of life. Forgive me Akarui, but I no longer can change him. He has become prideful and stubborn. This must be the Kuchiki side of him. The very side that I hate so much." The man's speech continued with quieter voice and Uryuu could no longer hear what the man was saying. Uryuu watched his father opening his eyes and realized that he would be discovered. He was too late however seeing that his father picked up his glasses and stared right at him with tears still dropping from his eyes. This was surreal and Uryuu pinched himself secretly hoping that Tsukishima was playing with his books and this would be an alternative life.

"Uryuu, come here and sit down. How much did you hear?" Ryuken had stood up, walked back to the window still holding the cloth. It was like the elder man had suddenly changed. The previous openness of emotions was gone and the cold doctor was back in surface.

"Something about you not raising me right, something about Akarui and Kuchiki, what the hell were you talking about? What does this have anything to do with mother?"

Ryuken sighed and he knew that he had been too reckless and not making sure that Uryuu would not discover him. He took a deep breath, tried to organize his swirling emotions and decided that the best approach was to be open about it. He had been determined to tell this to Uryuu soon, but not like this. Not when the young man could see him crying. He sighed again and spoke.

"Absolutely nothing. She only raised until she died. She did not give birth to you. Your birth parent is or was Kuchiki Akarui. Yes and before you ask, I am talking about the Kuchiki from the same family as the small shinigami woman you hang out with. Akarui and I, we were lovers back then. We were going to elope as you could say. His family did not want anything to do with the Quincy's so we met in secret. The last time we met you were obviously created. He went home so he could separate from his family and then come back to me. I waited. He never came, instead of him there were you. You are his gift to me and I did you wrong. Akarui would hate me for doing it. You were obviously brought here by someone of the family so you would be safe. " Ryuken looked out of the window and told his son what had happened that day.

"I don't believe you. You are lying. There is no way that could happen. First, you hate shinigami, two men cannot bare children. If you think this is a good way to try to get me stop being friends with Kurosaki, you are doing a shitty job."

"I am not lying Uryuu. You know perfectly well, that I do not lie. I may bend the truth but directly I do not lie. And you should know perfectly well, that shinigami are souls and Quincy's uses souls particles. It is possible for shinigami male to be pregnant. Go and ask any of your friends in Soul Society. Think about this for a moment. You have been too close to the truth already."

Ryuken held up the cloth and Uryuu took it. When Uryuu looked at the cloth he realized that it was a small yukata for an infant made out of fine silk. On the silk embroidered were the name _Kuchiki Uryuu._ Next to the name was the Kuchiki emblem he could easily recognize from his previous visits to Seireitei.

Uryuu kept staring the cloth, but not really seeing anything. He thought about this surreal announcement for a moment. Suddenly things seemed to find their places. He did not know about the matters of pregnancy in soul reapers, but he knew his father never lied directly. If this really was the truth it would explain why his father had kept his distance. If he really looked like this Akarui, it would obviously create some sort of pain for his father seeing him everyday. This would also explain why Uryuu himself had been very comfortable in Seireitei and the reason why the head of the Kuchiki seemed to approve him better than Kurosaki and it seemed that Kuchiki Byakuya knew something about this matter and had taken him under his wings. Uruyy looked at his father who was now sitting on the window sill looking at the sky. The tears the man had shed were now dried, but the sadness was still evident on the man's features.

"Tell me about him. If you say that this is the truth, then I think I have the rights to know what kind of a man he was. How did you meet and so on?"

"We met during a small battle here in Karakura. I was there, got scratched by it, killed it and got poisoned by it. Akarui was there, he saved me. He was very skilled in medics. He was very beautiful and I simply fell in love with him. I know you won't believe me to be like that, but then I was very different man. Strangest thing was that our feelings were mutual. But he was shinigami, a noble one that is. His family, the Kuchiki was not very keen to have him marry me and they forbid us meeting. That did not stop us from doing it. As I said we were to disappear and be together. I knew that I could never stay with him longer that my own life span is, but I never cared about that. As what kind of man he was; He looked like everyone else in his family, dark raven hair, tall, well build, strong, but in nature he was different, where the rest of his family are cold bastards ,he was gentle, loving and he had a good sense of humor. I remember how he used to help me in my studies. I was in medical college already and with his help I cold pass all of my courses in top scores. He would support me as much as he could."

"So in short you are saying that my birth parent is a male Kuchiki and you were to be eloped and such and he could not come here. Where is he then?"

"Dead or in prison. His clan is vicious; they wanted to punish him for being with me. You should be afraid of them and not befriend them."

"No, I want to know the truth. I am going to find him, I am going to find Kuchiki Akarui and bring him back to here.. "

Ryuken looked back at his son. The young man seemed to be changing rapidly his mind. First the young man had been against the idea of two men creating him and now Uryuu wanted to go the Soul Society and save Akarui. What a foolish idea, did the child not understand who he was against with? He could not let this happen. But the idea of finding Akarui and the slight possibility to even see him allured Ryuken.

"If you are foolish enough to even consider it. I might as well accompany you. "

* * *

AN2: Did not do too many changes to the original chapter 1. So I am very sorry to disappoint you my readers. How ever please be kind and review.


End file.
